A Perfect Puzzle
by epic-failure-yea-i-know
Summary: WARNING: contains slash and twincest. hardcore.   Bill and Tom are two halves of one person, the Perfect Puzzle.


Tom Kaulitz looked at his brother in wonder. Bill had forgotten to grab his clothes before taking a shower, and since tom was the only other person home, bill was comfortable walking around naked until he found clothing. Bill didn't know, however, that his brother had some images in his mind that should never have been thought of.

~in Tommi's mind~

_I got up quietly while Bill was bent over… mmm… I trailed my fingers down his spine, making him turn and start kissing me roughly. I kissed back just as intensely, and ran my hands all over his perfect body. He started pulling at my clothing, slipping the too-large pieces off me easily. We kissed even harder, my tongue prodding his lip in askance for entrance. I was granted, and we moved onto the bed…._

back in fuckin reality!~

Bill waved his hand in front of his brother's face. "YO! Tommi!" he shouted. Tom jumped slightly as he was shaken from his disturbing daydream. He looked at his brother and suddenly found it very hard to swallow. Bill was standing shirtless in only his boxers, a questioning and caring look in his eyes, the same ones Tom saw when he looked in the mirror. Tom cleared his throat and let out a choked "I'm fine, Billa."

Bill put his hands on his hips, the symbol of a true diva, and looked tom dead in the eye. "Tommi, you have never been able to lie to me. What's wrong?"

Tom didn't really know what to say. On one hand, he never kept anything from his brother. On the other hand, he had kept this from his brother for a long time. Like the first time they performed, long time.

"I… Billa you'd never get it… you would hate me-"

"Nein, Tomi, I could never hate you. Just tell me what has my big brother so upset." Bill kissed tom's cheek and tom smiled. Bill never called him big brother unless he wanted something.

"I… I love you Billa. So much." Bill looked confused.

"I love you too Tomi, but what does that have to do with-"

"Nein. Bill I love you more than as a brother."

The room went dead silent. Neither boy wanted to break the silence, so it hung in the air. Slowly, Bill smiled and leaned towards Tom. Their lips met, once, twice, a third time, before sealing them together closely.

Tom ran his tongue over bill's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Bill gladly gave it, smoothing his tongue ring over tom's lip ring. They both moaned quietly, Tom in pleasure from acting out his fantasies, and Bill from the pure love that washed over them.

Bill ran his hands over Tom's clothed body, finding it unfair that he was already naked when his brother was in layers of huge clothes. He pulled on the hem of Tom's shirt, and Tom stood up straighter and helped Bill undress him. Once both boys were unclothed in each other's embrace, they continued the battle for dominance. While most people would think that Tom would win easily, Bill was keeping up and even starting to take control himself.

Bill pushed his brother onto the bed, falling on top of him. Tom moaned at his fierceness, never having guessed that his little Billa would be so hot.

Both of the twins knew this was wrong, but somehow that seemed to make it even hotter. Tom looked at his twin's loving, lust-filled face, and grinded his already rock-hard erection against Bill's. Bill moaned and pressed back, grinding his perfect hips to his brother.

Tom began kissing Bill, starting at his neck, sucking lightly on his pulse, making Bill's breathing pick up. Tom kissed down the chest that mirrored his own, but with tattoos that Tom thought were perfect and made his twin even more gorgeous. Tom made it to Bill's hips, where he sucked lightly on the star tattoo. He bit down very gently, but with enough force to make Bill cry out. Tom looked up again at the amazing face that nearly matched his own, and saw that Bill had shut his eyes. At the lack of touch from his brother, Bill now opened them to look for his brother. As soon as they linked eyes, Tom pulled his brother's cock into his mouth. Bill gasped, then moaned.

Tom definitely seemed to know what he was doing, as he swirled his tongue around the tip of Bill's erection. He bobbed his head up and down a few times, so he could hear those delicious moans his twin was letting out for him. Tom let his lip ring scratch lightly against Bill, earning sweet little mewls of approval.

"T-Tomi! S-stop!" Bill managed to moan out. Tom sat up, looking to Bill in askance.

"Warum Billa? Am I not good?" he asked.

"Oh, Gott, nein! Tomi if you go anymore, I won't last!" Bill said, his face turning deep pink. Tom smiled his cocky smile and trailed his fingers up Bill's chest.

"Bill, I want this to be fun for you. I don't mind at all." Bill shook his head.

"We've always done everything together, twin. So tonight will be for both of us."

With those sweet words that made Tom smile like the sun, Bill took control. He straddled his brother's chest, then sat up a bit and slowly, sensually, moved down until his ass touched Tom's cock. He danced over it, letting his ass teasingly brush against the flesh. Tom moaned in pleasure, yearning to pull Bill down onto his cock and slam into him. Bill knew this was coming, so he reached over to the nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube. Tom didn't even bother asking why it was in there; he just took it from his twin and flipped him over so he was on his hands and knees. Tom squirted a good amount of it on his fingers, and then put a little on Bill's ass. He slowly inserted one finger into his Billa's tight ass, loving the sounds his brother was making.

"T-Tomi, another!" With a smile, Tom put in another finger. They kept this up until Tom had three fingers in, and Bill said "Just fuck me already!"

This pushed Tom over the edge, and so he lay back down and pulled Bill by his hips until he had lined up his large cock with Bill's hole. It was Bill, though, that thrust himself down onto the awaiting cock, making Tom let out a small cry that matched Bill's.

"Tomi, it hurts!" Bill cried. Tom was devastated when a few tears slipped down his baby brother's cheeks. He moved to lift Bill off of him, but Bill wouldn't let him. "It's not so bad. T-tell me, Tomi, how do I feel?" and with that question, Bill began riding his brother. Tom moaned, loving the feeling of his brother's tight, hot ass sliding on him.

"Fucking amazing. Gott, you are so sexy mein Billa!" Tom said, panting slightly. Bill was skinny but very fit from jumping around on stage, so he had no problem bracing himself on Tom's chest and riding him hard. Tom got closer and closer to his edge, then let out a frustrated groan as Bill pulled off of him and leaned up to kiss Tom.

"Tomi?" Bill said between kisses.

"Ja, Billa?"

"Can I take top?" Bill asked shyly. Tom smiled wide and handed his brother the lube. Bill covered his fingers as his brother had done and inserted one into Tom's tight ass. Tom moaned quietly, asking for another and then a third in half the time it had taken Bill.

"Oh, Gott, just fuck me already!" Tom cried. Bill turned his brother until Tom was sitting on his hands and knees and then positioned himself at Tom's entrance. He thrusted in hard, knowing his brother could take it. Bill cried out at the foreign, amazing feeling while Tom echoed him in pleasure.

The brothers were linked in a way no other pair they knew could ever be together. In mind, body, and spirit they were one single entity.

"Ah, Billa!" called out Tom as Bill hit that one sweet spot. "Hit it again!" he called.

"So, you like that, Tomi?" asked Bill as he thrusted into Tom's prostate again and again. Tom lost the ability to form conscious words, so he let his moans speak for him. Bill felt Tom's muscles squeeze around his throbbing, solid cock, and knew that neither of them was going to last much longer.

As predicted, Tom soon shot of his sticky cum all over the sheets, while Bill let off inside of Tom. This got another moan that mingled into the cries as the twins came together, hard.

"Bill!"

"Tom!"

They collapsed onto the bed next to each other, cuddling. Their identical bodies fit together like pieces of a puzzle, and they knew that this puzzle was finally complete, here, in the arms of the only person they would ever need- each other.


End file.
